


03:45 am

by YanusikChris



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanusikChris/pseuds/YanusikChris
Summary: Ваня звонит Мирону среди ночи. Ему просто необходимо услышать его голос.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Довольно старый фанфик, который был опубликован на Фикбуке, теперь перекочевал и сюда. Приятного прочтения)

Ваня не спал. В эту беспокойную ночь он не мог заснуть. Вновь появившаяся боль в сердце была как бы напоминанием того, что не нужно ничему радоваться и сразу забывать о своей болезни. И Ваня не мог ничего с этим поделать, кроме того, как лечь на правый бок и думать о чем-нибудь успокаивающем. Но это что-нибудь сейчас находилось на другом конце города и уже, наверное, видело десятый сон, как обычно растянувшись на всей кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку. А, между тем, Ване было больно.

Он был нем как рыба в кругу друзей и ничего парням об этом не говорил. Они не знали. Никто не знал, кроме Мирона. Говорить кому-нибудь о том, что причиняет тебе боль, на самом деле больно. И даже от того, чем больше об этом людей узнает, легче тебе не станет. Кто бы что не говорил: «Выговорись, будет легче». Это все чистая ложь.

А только что окончившийся осенний тур по городам России забрал у парня все моральные и физические силы. И Ване было тяжело. Для сердца это было большой нагрузкой, которая и вызывала боль, как бы напоминая: «не забывай обо мне, дорогой».

Рудбой сейчас очень нуждался в хорошем, крепком сне и душевном спокойствии. Он, будучи испуганный болью, чувствовал бодрость. От этого сон не шел, а спокойствие не приходило из-за отсутствия самого спокойствия, для которого нужно было свое особенное «успокоительное». Какой-то замкнутый круг.

И тогда Ваня взглянул на экран телефона: двадцать пять минут четвертого. Ему очень хотелось позвонить Мирону, услышать его голос, понять, что все нормально. И этого ему не просто хотелось. Он нуждался в этом. Ему нужно было услышать этот родной голос с никому, кроме Вани, неизвестной заботой в голосе, который бы успокоил его. Но он долго не решался. Мирон был после тура полностью измотан и нуждался в хорошем сне, собственно, как и сам Евстигнеев, хотя бы ближайший месяц.

Но, почувствовав новый укол, автоматически начал набирать наизусть уже заученный номер. Гудки, долгое время давящие на мозг, вскоре прекратились, и Мирон услышал хрипловатый ото сна голос:

— Мир, привет…

— Ванька, ты что ли?

— Да, извини, я… — Евстигнеев задумался, как и с чего начать, но его перебили.

— Все нормально?

— Нет…

От этого сдавленного писка Мирон почувствовал прилив бодрости, развевающий парусами остатки сна.

— Мне опять плохо. Болит.

— Приляг на спину, Ванюш, — прошептал Федоров, и Ваня послушался его. — Все будет хорошо. Ты знаешь, всегда так было.

— Да, Мир, все будет…

А дальше последовали какие-то бессмысленные разговоры на разные темы. Ваня улыбался, слушая тихий смех Федорова, что говорил парню какой-то бред и свои какие-то смешные полуночные мысли. А потом…

— Мир, приедешь ко мне? — тихо прошептал Евстигнеев, слыша свое учащенное биение сердца и отступающую боль.

— Конечно, Ванюш, — голос мужчины сейчас был на редкость нежным и тихим, — только когда ты закроешь глаза и заснешь. А как утром ты проснешься — я буду рядом. Всегда буду рядом…

…Затухший через некоторое время экран мобильного телефона до этого большими белыми цифрами показывал время: 03:45 am.


	2. Chapter 2

Мирон действительно был взволнован. Он волновался за здоровье Вани, хоть этого никто кроме Евстигнеева и не видел, и не знал. Прихватив с собой рюкзак, Мирон вызвал такси, назвав адрес Охры. Порчи, крепко спавший к соседней комнате, продолжал наслаждаться сном, поэтому и не заметил, как Федоров тихо ушел.

Никто не знал, что происходило между этими двумя, так как они сами не могли определиться. Но это точно была не любовь. Это что-то намного выше и чище.

Суровый на первый взгляд бэк-мс был в душе добрым интровертом, нуждавшимся в постоянной заботе, которую ему оказывал Мирон Янович. Ему действительно было не наплевать на здоровье Вани, и он не был зол на то, что его силой вытащили из теплой постели посреди ночи. Мирон шел по первому зову Вани, потому, что тому правда было очень плохо. Будучи также вымотанным туром, он находил силы, чтобы заботиться об Охре. Как и сейчас.

Такси неспешно подъехало в пятиэтажке. Мирон выскочил из машины, отдав водителю пару купюр, и ринулся к подъезду. Когда-то Ваня дал ему ключи. От всего: от квартиры, подъезда, машины, на которой он давно уже не ездил, и от своего сердца… Тихо открыл дверь в квартиру, Мирон Янович скинул с себя верхнюю одежду и рюкзак, оставив все в прихожей на полу, и направился в спальню. Евстигнеев лежал на спине, по совету Мирона, держа в руке смартфон. Положив телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, Федоров лег на бок, уложив голову на плечо Вани. Он слышал, как сердце отбивало нормальный ритм, не сбиваясь. Значит, все уже хорошо.

Когда поздним утром, это был почти обед, Ваня проснулся, то был очень рад, увидев рядом с собой спящего Мирона. Он не бросил его. Как и всегда. Ваня повернулся боком и, наплевав на возможные проблемы, крепко обнял Мирона, улыбаясь ему в макушку. Федоров рядом, а значит — с Ваней все будет хорошо…


End file.
